Percy Jackson and the Paladins of Aether and Chaos - Extracts
by PhoenixRavenStar
Summary: Scenes that never made it into the main story. If you want to have certain ones, just make a request and I'll try to do it.
1. Otheria and Cazar join the Paladins

**Prologue 1: Otheria and Cazar Join**

Percy looked at Nico who smiled slightly. Luke, Jason and Zoe had destroyed any of those looking to become Paladins Nobles or Masters, those that had tried to fight them were either arrogant or ridiculously stupid. "We wish to try." Everyone turned to see two figures, one wore black armour that clung to his body but seemed to be highly protective and his hood covered his face, the other was a woman who wore an odd mix of a long sleeved tunic and boots, there was metal armour placed on her knees and feet as coverage but she was utterly unprotected bar that. Though, both carried swords that seemed to have a quiet hum of power. Nico shrugged and looking at Percy who nodded, the Paladin masters quickly took notice of the newcomers seeing that the two were not going to be as easy as the others for Luke and Jason to take down.

The man moved forward first and the girl stepped back, her hood coming off, revealing perfectly cut features with black hair that was pulled to the side. She just introduced herself and her companion "I am Otheria, this is my brother Cazar. I wish you luck." Luke went forwards and drawing his sword swung at Cazar who merely jumped over him and then the two fought, Nico then moved to join with Percy and Jason. Much to Bianca's amusement this mysterious Cazar knocked Nico then Luke to the ground, then moved to disarm Jason and then he fought one on one with Percy, Cazar managing to keep up in the duel until Percy tried his hardest when Cazar was disarmed. Cazar pulled his hood back, black hair and blue eyes met Percy's and he asked "do I pass?" Percy laughed and Luke pushed himself up from the floor saying amazed "you managed to keep up with Percy and your asking if you passed?!" Cazar flushed but it was quickly controlled as he said "my sister is better in a different way. Otheria?" The woman looked at her brother with a blank face as she said "father will be impressed your devotion to swinging a piece of metal has gotten you somewhere." Percy looked affronted at this as did Luke and Jason while Piper, Zoe and Leo laughed. Leo asking "how many do you wish to fight?" Cazar smiled before replying "why don't you all try? I am sure my sister will go easy on you. Nothing permanent." Otheria rolled her eyes, the first emotion they had seen. Nico got up off the floor with Jason, the Paladin Masters circling Otheria. Her mouth twitched as Cazar yelled "begin!" they all charged as one, Otheria's eyes glowed green and the group were forced to stop, their armour having turned to stone. Leo swore as he tried, and failed, to get out only igniting and burning his hand that had him yelping in pain. Cazar looked at his sister who shrugged minutely then waving her hand the paladin Masters were disarmed. The paladin nobles were amazed as Chaos said "Otheria, Cazar. I am honoured the high Systinian families have sent their best to be their representatives." Otheria replied calmly "they didn't. We came by ourselves." She waved her hand and everyone was back to normal, Otheria's clothing now changed to a set of armour, the metal only protecting her arms and chest, her neck being protected by the armoured high collar. The boots Otheria wore were green and black and seemed to mould into her trousers, her blue and white cloak rippled in the faint breeze, she looked at their amazed faces with a blank expression. Cazar was now wearing trousers, black boots and a white jacket with blue markings down the sleeves. His hands were covered with gloves and his sword had been strapped to his back. Leo's burn had faded and he smiled, thanking her. Chaos just gestured to Percy who looked at his fellows who all nodded, asking Otheria and Cazar to kneel he said "swear the oath."

Otheria nodded and knelt first, her face lowered and eyes closed as her hand placed itself over her heart as she said "I swear my loyalty to the paladins of this realm and to their purpose until I am released or leave. To stop those who would destroy the peace. Upon the magic I wield I make this vow." Cazar made the same oath but his last line was "Upon the sword I wield strong and true, I make this vow." Percy smiled and the two stood up as Nico said dryly "congratulations Paladin Master Otheria, Paladin Master Cazar." Both the siblings looked slightly surprised at this as Percy said "Cazar, you shall be my lieutenant, my second in command of the Paladins and Marines." Nico continued "Otheria, you shall be the head of the sorcerers section of the Paladins and commander of the base here on Chaos City." Otheria smiled softly and accepted with a nod, Cazar followed suit.


	2. Otheria's final message

The group were talking quietly to each other, they were about to have their punishments from Chaos activated, and knew that the next time they would see each other would be a long time in the future. Percy was speaking quickly, trying to fit in the words he would never get to say again. Luke took him aside and the two talked quietly for a second before Percy was pulled into a hug by Bianca and Piper. The Paladin Masters and nobles all froze as silvery mist swirled in the room, Nico choked out the first words since the Systiene System disaster "Otheria."

The mist formed the semi-substantial bust of Otheria but it was grey nd let off a silvery smoke as the face gave its message, the voice crackling like an old recording. "Jason, Piper, Luke, Zoe and Bianca, I hear you are the last survivors of us all." Nico looked at Percy who tried to stop him from reaching the figure but he did and it didn't react bar dissipating and then reforming for a brief second, showing it was a recorded message. The figure continued in Otheria's voice hardened "You will not find me. My home and family is gone, my name spat upon." The head narrowed its eyes at Jason "and I will dam you with this knowledge. You have destroyed the system that produced the most powerful sorcerers in the galaxy. The blades violated the magic in the sole remaining planet's core, it will take over a millennia and a miracle to be repaired." Everyone winced at the brutal assessment of the Systiene System's only intact planet due to their actions. "You have massacred my people, rendered those who survive, a proud nation, refugees. You have ripped my family apart with this war. Executing my mother, imprisoning my father and grandfather, gotten my baby brother killed. You violated my magic in my attempt to hold back the destruction with Jason's help." Nico swallowed and Percy had tears in his eyes as his body shook slightly. The figure gave a soft smile "For this I blame you and forgive you. Remember my father's words, _there are no winners in war_. I never should have made Aquarius or the others." Leo snorted as tears fell down his scarred face, he had been ordered to melt the sword's blades down; Piper, him and Nico had decided to do so but they would keep the hilts as a reminder of what they had wrought. Percy knew Aquarius would never be able to be melted down while Jason would need his for his duty. The figure spoke again "None have paid for them though we have soaked them in it." Perseus groaned as he realised that would one day come back and bite them, the stump of Percy's arm twitched, he had lost the prosthetic in the battle. Silvery tears fell down Otheria's message form as it said "For you my friends, I bid farewell. And a final request, tell Nico's grave... that I am so sorry we never finished our binding on Asgard. It is not your fault so please do not blame yourself, Percy did that enough for us all." Everyone looked at Nico who had gone white as a sheet and fell to his knees as he shook. Bianca wrapping her arms around him as Zoe looked at Percy who shook as he said "she died thinking that we were dead." Nico spoke softly "I will find her. I don't care about the bloody restrictions, I **will**."

The next day the group were all quiet as they saw the image activate in front of them. Percy had been called away that morning at dawn for his punishment, his memories stripped and his identity taken from him, he had been renamed 'Alpha' and was the new commander of the few Paladins left and so had to leave. All the service images had been found of those deceased during the wars and in the Beldorn base they had been transferred and stored on the memory banks underneath as a present reminder of what war cost. Loki had disappeared from Asgard, no one knew where he was, Odin had refused to allow the Paladin Masters near his home, banishing them for 600 years for their actions. Zoe and Bianca's scouts had found Cazar while scavenging the planet for any survivors, he was the only survivor of the base, he had been raving, having felt the planet's core rupture with his untapped skill at magic. He had nearly killed them, Piper having had to calm him down as he had not harmed her unlike Jason whose arm he had broken. Piper had bid a final farewell to the others before taking Rion and Cazar to her new base and the head of the diplomatic core, she would wait until he got better. Luke, not being able to bear looking at Alpha, stayed with Jason, internally knowing it was to unknowingly make up to Thalia by protecting her brother. Nico had been exiled to his station with Zoe and Bianca, he would only be allowed off for high priority missions while Zoe and Bianca with the other nobles bore no punishment for the Paladin Masters had taken it on themselves. Orion stayed beside Alpha, uncaring of the pain it caused him as he still hoped to see parts of his brother within, Theseus was reassigned permanently to Aether's sphere as a governor and commander. They would not see each other for a long time.


End file.
